Nintendo Academy
Nintendo Academy is an upcoming animated series. The series will premiere on Cartoon Network on July 25, 2016 with new episodes every Monday and Friday. Premise Nintendo Academy revolves around two boys named Zack and Eric who are transported to a high school for various Nintendo characters after they are busted for pulling a prank on their high school principal. Upon arriving at Nintendo Academy, they quickly become friends with the intelligent Isaac, the quirky Inkling Malley, and the Japanese exchange student Lip. Each episode revolves around the adventures of the five friends at Nintendo Academy. Characters Main Characters Zack - A 17-year-old boy who is Eric best friend. Zack likes to pull pranks, which gets him and Eric busted by their school principal. Zack is also a sports fan and is on the Nintendo Academy football team. Zack is more focused on football than his schoolwork. Eric - A 17-year-old boy who is Zack's best friend. He along with his friend Zack are transported to Nintendo Academy after they are caught trying to pull a prank on their school principal. Eric is somewhat sarcastic and mischievous and often comes up with various schemes. Isaac - The main hero of the Golden Sun series. Isaac is the first student Zack and Eric meet upon arriving at Nintendo Academy. In this series, Isaac is portrayed as a very intelligent and dedicated student. Zack often mocks Isaac for his supposed nerdiness, but he often takes advantage of it and sometimes makes Isaac do his homework and schoolwork for him. Isaac often doesn't want to be involved with Zack and Eric's mischievous schemes and he tries to find the way out of the scheme before they get caught. Malley - A female Inkling who is often self-centered. She becomes one of Zack and Eric's best friends. Although she usually has orange "hair", it changes color based on her mood (like turning red when angry and light blue when calm). She is also somewhat of a tomboy as she would rather fight in Turf Wars than doing girly things. Lip - A Japanese exchange student who arrived at Nintendo Academy later into the first season. She doesn't speak English very well at first, but as the series progresses, her English becomes better as she takes an English class. She is usually calm and she often tries to solve the problems that her friends and others encounter. She also has a crush on Eric, which he is completely oblivious to. Lip becomes a cheerleader of Nintendo Academy. Faculty Principal Kimishima - The current principal at Nintendo Academy. He became principal after the previous principal, Principal Iwata died. He is typically calm and enjoys outdoor activities. Captain Cuttlefish - The History teacher. Isabelle - The school secretary Mr. Resseti - Other Characters A list of other Nintendo characters that appear in the series. Mario Mario Luigi Peach Toad Daisy The Legend of Zelda Metroid Kid Icarus Pit Dark Pit Viridi Phosphora Fire Emblem Marth Roy Ike Robin Lyn Kirby Kirby Meta Knight Star Fox Fox McCloud Falco Lombardi Slippy Toad Peppy Hare Pokemon Pikachu Jigglypuff Squirtle Other Series Ness Lucas Shulk Episodes Season One July 25, 2016 - September 30, 2016 20 Episodes Season Two October 24, 2016 - December 23, 2016 18 Episodes Season Three January 9, 2017 - March 6, 2017 17 Episodes Season Four March 27, 2017 - May 31, 2017 20 Episodes Category:Fan TV Shows Category:Rated PG TV Shows Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Comedy TV Shows Category:Crossovers